Showdown
by loveboylove
Summary: Alfred and Gilbert decide to spend some quality time together with a blast to the past battle using the "Pokémon Stadium" game. Day 3 of the 30 day OTP challenge.


Day three and I didn't put it off until midnight tonight! Today's prompt is gaming/watching a movie and I chose the former. I should also mention now that Alfred, Gilbert, and Kiku are all humans in this fic to avoid confusion. :) I hope you enjoy and please feel free to leave constructive criticism if you think it's necessary!

I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters in this work of fiction.

* * *

"Al, can't I come back in yet?"

"No! I'm still deciding!"

Alfred heard a grunt and a complaint but he didn't answer as he continued to gaze at the television screen. This was really important! He had six slots to fill and he knew that, if he didn't fill them fast, Gilbert would get bored and end up wanting to do something else. So, tongue poking out of his lips, the blond tried to think of what the other would have picked. He'd probably choose ones that were big and flashy so that meant that all three legendaries were in there. Plus they were birds so that didn't hurt. But what would he choose besides those?

"Al!"

"Hang on, I'm thinking!" the American called back as he picked a strong ice type as well as a couple waters, rock, electric, and threw in a physic for good measure. Pressing okay, he then ran to the door and opened it wide for his boyfriend who gave him a scowl to his grin. "You can come in now!"

"Fucking finally!" the lighter haired man cried as he came back into the room. Sitting down on the floor, he leaned up against the couch, got comfortable, and grabbed his green controller from where he'd left it. Gilbert then waited for Alfred to bounce over and assume his spot slumped in between the older man's legs as he too grabbed his controller and they watched the opening sequence together.

"Man, I don't even remember the last time I played on an N64."

"Yep! Kiku leant it to me," the blond said and shot a pleased grin towards the box their controllers were hooked up to as they started their battle.

All was quiet for the first few minutes as the two clicked the appropriate buttons and watched the forms on the screen shift around while a recorded voice relayed their movements. Then Gilbert started to curse under his breath as he lost first one character, then two. About ten minutes later, he threw his controller down in frustration and scowled. "Fuck!"

Leaping to his feet, Alfred did an impromptu victory dance and chanted, "Who's the master? I'm the master! I'm gonna be the very best like no one ever was!"

His boyfriend stayed on the ground with an unhappy look and crossed arms before he was assaulted with a hug from the blond. "Get offa me!"

"Don't be sour, Gil!" the American cooed and laughed as his face was pushed away from the lighter haired man's before he knocked it away and pressed a kiss to the other's still downturned lips. "Cheer up! You won the last game, right?"

The frown diminished slightly as the German thought that over and returned the second peck. "I guess so. But I had all the awesome ones this time too and everything!" he complained even as he wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist. "We should play the fighting game again."

"Okay, we can do that," Alfred said before his grin turned mischievous. "Just so long as you call me the Pokémon master first!"

"Hell no!"

"Please?" the blond asked, dragging out the first 'e' vowel to make it into a near childish whine. He was met with silence and so tried it a second time and drew out the noise until a pair of lips covered his own and he instinctively responded to the kiss.

"Never mind, I think I want to make out instead," Gilbert mumbled against the American's mouth and Alfred definitely didn't mind as he pressed another kiss to the man's mouth.

"I'm still the master," the blond mumbled against his boyfriend's lips with a smile before a deeper kiss effectively distracted him from his victory. Behind them, the game was still celebrating Alfred's success but both of them had already stopped caring.


End file.
